A Father's Day GoodBye
by supergirl3684
Summary: Danny tells of his first father's day with his dad. WARNING: MILD, very, very MILD discipline. So mild you almost miss it! HONEST!


**FATHER'S DAY GOODBYE**

_**SUMMARY: Danny recounts his and Mac's first father's day together.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own…see, now I'm sad!**_

**_BETA: None as of now! Sorry, all mistakes are my own!_**

_**WRITTEN FOR: All the fathers and father figures who are watching their children from heaven; may you know how truly loved you still are. For Mary Anne who recently lost her own father. Our thoughts and prayers are still with you and yours.**_

_**A/N: Sorry I posted so late! I hope no one minds!**_

_**A/N2: No real spanking scene in this fic! Just a few super mild swats!**_

**_READ!: Some of you may recognize this story! I posted it, minus the swats, under my other username. Please, don't mention the other fic when reviewing and vice versa. Thank you!_**

**OoOoOoOo **

Danny walked down the path silently. He came once every two weeks for a half hour like clockwork. On this day though…on this day he came in the morning and didn't leave until well after supper. He didn't do much really; just talked and asked questions. Of course there was no reply…there never was but that was ok. All that mattered was the time spent reminiscing.

There were other people that were there that day and they each nodded their head in greeting. After a few minutes walk he finally found the place he was looking for. He sat down and smiled gently. Closing his eyes, he drifted back in time…

**-- FLASHBACK --**

Danny Messer held back with all his might not to start bouncing on his feet. He couldn't wait to start the day but his dad was still in bed sleeping.

After waiting anther few minutes he couldn't stop himself from yelling, "DAD!"

Not even a half minute later, Mac all but ran into the living room, "What's the matter?"

"Now that you're up," Danny smiled mischievously, "Can you get ready so we can go?"

"Daniel Jay Messer," Mac scolded, while crooking his finger to beckon Danny to him. "What did I tell you about yelling like that?"

"Umm…" Danny walked over slowly, a grin still on his face as he saw there was a grin in Mac's eyes, "to do so often."

"Only in emergencies," Mac punctured every word with a mild swat.

"Ah dad," Danny rubbed his backside. "I was just excited."

"About…" Mac inquired.

"Da-ad," Danny couldn't stop the whine that came to his lips. "Come on."

Mac laughed and with a final swat, one that caused Danny to yelp, went to quickly shower.

**OoOoOoOo**

Later that day, after a light breakfast, the two went to 'The Jungle' to climb the inside rock wall. Danny was finally able to start climbing the expert wall and was thrilled as Mac showed him some new 'tricks'.

When they were done they back home to shower and eat lunch…which they did quickly. After that they sat and watched TV until almost supper when Danny handed over a card to Mac.

Mac opened it and smiled, it was a simple card, a picture of a father with his arms around his son, the words "Worlds greatest dad" on a banner above the two. Inside it said simply, "Happy father's day."

In Danny's scrawl it read:

_Mac,_

_Thank you for taking in a stray like me. I hope you like your present._

_Love,_

_Danny._

In the envelope were two tickets to a jazz club that was supposed to be impossible to get into. "Danny, how…"

Danny smiled, "I know a person who is friend's with the younger brother of the guitarist."

"…" Mac was speechless.

Danny smiled wider, "We need to leave soon."

The two got dressed in a nice outfit and were out the door moments later.

**OoOoOoOo**

When the got to the club there was present on their table; Danny smiled knowing what it was. Mac read the card carefully.

_For the new father, with lots of love, Stella, Flack, Lindsay, Hawkes, and Adam_

Upon opening it Mac discovered a new guitar; one that he'd admired but hadn't brought. He looked over at Danny who was grinning ear to ear.

"Did you know about this?" Mac asked his son with a raised eyebrow.

"Me?" Danny gave him an exaggerated innocent look.

"That's a yes," Mac drew his son into a hug. "Remind me to thank them."

Danny nodded and beckoned for a waiter. "Can we have two beers and please tell Mr. Wiseman that Danny Messer and company are here."

"Of course sir," The waiter responded and left the table.

Before Mac could ask about Danny's message the lights dimmed and the band started to play. Mac kept beat with the music with his foot, closing his eyes and letting the music wash over him.

Beside him, Danny watched with a smile and a look of pure delight. He was happy to be able to give his dad something that meant a lot to him.

The waiter came back a few minutes later and set the beers on the table before turning to Danny, "Mr. Wiseman said for you to come to the back room in twenty minutes."

Danny nodded his thanks and then stole a look to make sure that Mac hadn't overheard. Glancing at his watch Danny waited for the twenty minutes to be up.

When it finally came he leaned over to Mac, "I'll be right back."

Mac nodded and watched Danny all but run away from the table.

**OoOoOoOo**

It was almost ten minutes later when the some of the lights were re-lit and Mac started to worry. He was about to get up too look for his wayward son when the announcer said Danny's name. Mac sat and watched in confusion as Danny came onto the stage.

"Hi," Danny was obviously nervous and Mac had to fight the temptation to go up to him. Thankfully though the guitarist stood up next to the younger man and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulders.

Danny straightened up, "A couple of years ago I was hired by a man, Mac Taylor, who started to mentor me. Somewhere in between he became like a father to me. I wanted to give my dad a great first father's day present and Mr. Wiseman has agreed to help. Sir..."

Mr. Wiseman moved the mike to him, "Mr. Taylor, at your…son's request the band is asking you to come and join us on stage."

Mac sat in shock at what he was hearing. He wouldn't have moved had Danny not come to the table and ushered him to the stage.

On auto pilot Mac stood on the stage and quickly tuned his new guitar. When he was ready the house lights went down again. Mr. Wiseman told him what song they were playing and together the two guitarists started to play.

After the first couple of notes Mac lost himself to the music. At the back of the room Danny filmed the moment.

**OoOoOoOo**

As they entered the apartment later that night Mac brought Danny into a hug. "That was the best present I could ever ask for."

Danny smiled hugging Mac back, "Good cuz I don't think I can top it."

"You didn't have to do that you know." Mac pulled back to look into the younger man's eyes.

"I just wanted to get you something special," Danny blushed looking down.

Mac cupped Danny's chin in his hand, "Already done son."

Danny smiled, "Happy father's day dad."

With a kiss to the forehead, Danny was released and sent to his room to sleep. Father and son had work in the morning.

**-- END FLASHBACK --**

Danny stood and stretched a moment before kneeling down on the ground, "I miss you." The white brimstone stared back at him, silent as usual.

Danny fingered the letters on the tombstone.

_Mac Taylor _

_Husband and Father _

_Forever Missed, Never Forgotten_

Danny gave the brimstone a kiss before standing and smiling sadly, "Happy Father's day dad."

**THE END**


End file.
